Living In Sin
by Ai akutenshi
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke's closeness caused them nothing but trouble from the very beginning. So far they have been able to cope. But what will become of them now that their secret is out? It can't be good, especially when the village finds out about... that...


**Hey everyone! I was a bit bored so I decided to write this new story. I know i'm supposed to be working on my other two, but... well i just don't feel like it! XD Oh and for those of you who read my other itasasu story and were wondering just what the hell is taking me so god-damned long to update, well the reason is simple; I lost my inspiration... GOMEN!!! Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Neither do I own Naruto, or a witty comment to put here... **

* * *

"Itachi!" 

Sasuke stood staring at the sight before him.

"Itachi stop!"

A crowd had already started to gather. Sasuke knew he had to do something. He felt as though it was his fault this was happening. He ran up to the entangled two, just as Itachi was about to deliver a rather powerful blow, one that could possibly take the other man's life. Sasuke grabbed a firm hold of Itachi's hand. Itachi on the other hand, who was currently blinded with rage, threw a punch in Sasuke's direction thinking that it may have been one of the man's allies come to aid him. Sasuke fell backward, a nasty bruise forming on his arm, where Itachi just hit him. Almost immediately Itachi realized his mistake. He ran over to his younger brother, completely forgetting the man who he was previously beating senseless on the ground.

"Sasu-chan… I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you…"

He tried to help him up, but found his hand being slapped away.

"… Sasuke."

Itachi looked rather heartbroken at this point, and added to that, he was whispering apologetically.

"What the hell has gotten into you Itachi?"

Sasuke wasn't as angry as he should have been. Itachi reasoned that it was because they were in public and he didn't want to make a bigger scene than there was already.

Itachi kneeled up and pulled the now standing Sasuke close to him. He buried his face in Sasuke's tummy and held on firmly to the back of Sasuke's t-shirt.

"I love you Sasuke, I always will. I had no intention of harming you whatsoever. Please, forgive my stupidity."

Sasuke stood stunned, his hands hanging loosely at his sides. He was furious with Itachi, he wanted to yell at him for the awful behavior he displayed earlier, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were surrounded by a crowd of strange people watching their every move.

Slowly and unsurely, he brought his hands up to embrace his older brother.

"Aniki I..."

He had no idea what he could've said, he simply stood there and cradled his brother's head in his arms.

Itachi lifted Sasuke's shirt a little and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's tummy. He stood up suddenly from the hug and Sasuke now found himself looking up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Itachi… why do you do these things?"

Itachi looked his brother over and concluded he had never looked more beautiful before. He used one hand to pull Sasuke closer to him, while the other hand stroked at the younger's hair.

Sasuke leaned in, exhausted, and rested his head on his brother's chest. They stayed like that for a bit, while some kind strangers helped the man Itachi left bloodied on the sidewalk they were on.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up once again.

"Do you love me Sasuke?"

Itachi was now running his fingers along Sasuke's cheek.

"Of course I do. But when you do things like these… it makes me doubt the kind of person you are…"

Itachi used his finger to gently tug Sasuke's chin up.

"I'm sorry, Sasu-chan…"

With that said, he leaned in and claimed his younger brother's lips.

Sasuke having completely forgotten where they were, and the laws they were breaking in that simple act, gave in to the kiss. He was just too tired to care. He vaguely remembered hearing some gasps and disgusted comments go through the crowd, but that kiss with his brother, at that moment, was, to Sasuke, the best kiss they ever shared. No one could take that away from him now. Not the crowd that was now buzzing in disgust, definitely not their dead parents (may they rest in peace) who would've thrown a fit at the least for their extreme behavior, and certainly not the police that was now approaching them, ready to break up a fight that was already over, but instead were in for a far greater surprise.

Sasuke knew everything that was happening around him, but DAMMIT his brother was so sinfully delicious right now that he couldn't bring himself to stop. That was until…

"Mmm… aniki… I can't… I don't feel so well…"

Sasuke pulled away, but Itachi still held on to him. Sasuke spun around in his big brother's arms. He looked at the crowd with their horrified faces and their condescending looks. Something felt wrong.

What was happening?

Everything around him started to spin, he was feeling dizzy for no reason.

What was going on?

He looked back up at Itachi who was glaring at random people in the crowd.

"Itachi?"

Suddenly, as it on queue, his surroundings became a blur.

Why was this happening?

His head became light, and the last thing he remembered feeling was the grip around his waist tighten protectively just as he was about to pass out.

---

Sasuke awoke feeling a bit weird. He cuddled further into the bed he was currently laying on and pulled the covers up to his chin, and that was when the alarm bells in his head went off.

He shot up from the cozy position he was in and looked confusedly around the room, wondering just where in the hell he was. Eventually his gaze fell upon the bed he was now sitting on, and then to what he was wearing.

"A hospital robe? But why would I-?"

And then his thoughts fell on the last thing he remembered happening; feeling dizzy and fainting.

"Oh yeah…"

He started feeling around the back of his head for evidence of his fall, but dropped his hand immediately as he remembered that his brother was also there.

"He must've saved me from the fall… thank you, Itachi…" He whispered the last part.

He was beginning to calm down a little as thoughts of his brother graced his mind, but one particular thought caused everything to fall apart once again.

"They saw us. They saw us kiss. Everyone was staring at us… Everyone knows now…" He was beginning to panic again.

"It's ok otouto."

"… Aniki? What's going to happen to us now? We won't be able to be together anymore… I don't want to live without you by my side…"

Sasuke was close to tears now. Just thinking about the situation seemed to overwhelm him.

"Sasuke."

Itachi sounded very serious.

"Sasuke listen to me. I won't let anyone take you away from me. You're mine and no one else's. They'll learn to respect that."

"But-?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

He embraced his brother lovingly, trying to dispel his fears. They stayed hugging like that for a while, doing nothing less and nothing more than that, for that matter.

"Ahem."

Both brothers turned around at the same time, neither letting go of the other.

The male doctor walked into the room, a look of confusion pasted onto his face. He was carrying a stack of papers in one hand, staring at them the whole time, while his other hand was lost deep inside a pocket somewhere.

"Um… Mr. Uchiha?" He was still lost in the papers.

"Yes?" Both brothers responded in unison.

The doctor seemed to come back to reality when he heard both brothers speak. He looked worried for a moment, maybe even a little frightened, before heading to the side of the bed and pressing the buzzer.

Not a minute later, a tall slender nurse, with features looking like she came straight out of a porn magazine, came rushing through the door. If either Uchiha were straight, they'd be sporting some serious nosebleeds by now. Sasuke vaguely wondered how their doctor, or any of the doctors for that matter, got any work done with her around.

The young nurse hurried over to the doctor's side and awaited his orders. He pulled her aside, away from the two boys, and proceeded to give her the instructions.

"Yes sir." Was all they would make out and then she was hurrying out the door once more.

"This will just take a moment." The doctor reassured.

A few moments later some more doctors joined them in the little hospital room. Sasuke noticed his big brother shift uncomfortably, but thought nothing of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Said boy responded with a meek 'yes'. He had a bad feeling about this.

"It seems… you're pregnant."

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it, and I hope the cliffy keeps you coming back for more...**

**So anyway, leave some reviews, k. I like reviews. They make me so happy:)**


End file.
